Motorcycles today are quite commonly used for transportation as well as recreation and competition. People riding motorcycles vary in age from very young to quite old. To meet the public demand, motorcycle manufacturers manufacture various smaller scale motorcycles intended for younger smaller children. Quite often a young child may not yet know how to ride a two-wheel cycle or may not have yet mastered riding a two-wheel cycle sufficiently well enough to ride the smaller scale motorcycle. As can be appreciated, it is also difficult for a young child to learn the effective operation of the various components and controls, i.e., brake, throttle, etc.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus usable with a motorcycle for supporting and preventing the motorcycle from tipping over until the rider has effectively learned how to ride the two-wheel motorcycle as well as how to effectively control the various mechanical components thereof.